


The CEO and His Assistant

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Attraction, CEO Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't like him at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CEO and His Assistant

Darcy is the assistant of Clint Barton.  
He is the owner and the CEO of Barton Fashion House.  
She doesn't like him at first.  
She thinks he is arrogant and a womanizer.  
He flirts with the models.  
He is attractive, even she has to agree.  
Even though he flirts with various women, he never hits on her.  
He is good at what he does.  
One day while its just him and her in the office, he kisses her.  
She kisses him back unable to stop herself.  
She realized some time ago that she has fallen hard for him.  
Underneath the arrogant facade, he has a heart of gold.  
He tells her she is the only woman to not fall for his charms.  
He says he is in love with her.  
She says it back.  
They start a relationship.  
After 2 years he proposes.  
Darcy is the happiest woman on earth.


End file.
